nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinaire
Zinaire, officially The Republic of Zinaire is a small island nation located in the Caribbean. The nation is inhabited almost exclusively by European immigrants (chiefly British) as natives have either moved to other local islands where the traditional ways of living were more in tact or been killed by Germonian colonists. Geography A small, northern portion of the island in which the capital of Zinaire City is located is hilly and grassy with few forests. It is separated from the heavily wooded majority of the island by the White Mountains, so named not because of heavily snow fall but because of the white fog that often shrouds them. Rocky beaches make up the entire northern shore, many with sheer cliffs dropping off into the ocean. Despite the rockiness of these cliffs, a variety of tropical plants populate them and many consider them even more beautiful than the sand beaches of the south. The Mossy River, which originates on Zinaire's northern coast, runs through the entirety of southern Zinaire into the ocean. There are several mid-sized towns (including the unofficial regional capital of Tiamona) along the river. Because of the unyielding jungle in the south, there are extremely few towns except along the Mossy River and almost none that are neither along the river or the shore. The beaches of the south of sandy and quintessentially tropical. Climate While the south shares the climate of any jungle-covered Caribbean island, the north is surprisingly temperate; temperatures are rarely above 35º C or below 0º. The north also suffers from almost constant rains during the colder months. These meteorological oddities remain un-understood because meteorology is not an accepted science in Zinaire (this is a relic from the days of Germonia occupancy. In Germonia it snows so constantly that no one needs to be told what the weather is going to be like and therefore no one does). History The date of Zinaire's formation is unknown. However, in 1926 the island became a Germonian colony under the rule of Germonia's queen. Colonial Rule From 1926 until 1993, Zinaire was ruled by Germonian colonists. During this time, the Germonian queen or the royally appointed governor of Zinaire made nearly all administrative decisions related to the nation. The Zinairian parliament was extant but virtually powerless. The Germonian colonists are also believed to have killed as many as ten million island natives over a period of nearly seventy years. It was the guerilla resistance of natives and the already growing number of European inhabitants that eventually drove the Germonians away. Despite their hard-won victory, many natives left for the surrounding island either secretly during the Germonian rule or immediately afterwords once they were once again allowed to travel freely. Recent History In the fifteen years since Zinaire became a sovereign nation, the Zinairian parliament has grown in power and the island has been populated by large numbers of Europeans. As a stark contrast to the strictly controlled days of colonialism, Zinaire is now a nation of great freedom both civilly and politically. However, these rights also extend to businesses who, also in part due to Zinaire's relatively strong economy, have moved to Zinaire in small droves. This has led to a business sector which some believe is bordering on a second government. Government and Politics Zinaire is a republic in which all citizens over 16 may vote (this excludes the clinically insane but not convicted felons). The Zinairian Liberal Party which advocates increased freedoms in almost all areas has been in power since the end of Germonia's colonialism. The Conservative Party consistently lags in the polls. Parliament Zinaire is ruled by a parliament of 100 which is overseen by Prime Minster Gregory Bishop. Both Prime Minster Bishop and approximately 70% of the parliament are from the Zinairian Liberal Party (25% are from the Conservative Party and 5% are independent). Authorities In addition to the parliament, there are approximately a dozen authorities (the Zinairian term for a ministry). Each authority is led by a minister with a deputy minister(s) beneath him or her. Authorities may also be split into departments, each led by a chancellor. Foreign Authority The Foreign Authority manages foreign policy and all diplomatic relations with foreign countries. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Sir Anthony Marcus Department of Diplomacy The Department of Diplomacy handles all treaty negotiations and matters pertaining to both in Zinaire and aborad. Chancellor of Diplomatic Affairs: Sir Jackson Miller Military Authority The Military Authority oversees the three branches of the military as well as national defense policy and military arrangements with other nations. Minister of Defense: Sir Henry Norton Commerce Authority The Commerce Authority oversees all internal and international trade involving Zinaire. Minister of Commerce: Lady Emma Glass Department of International Trade The Department of International Trade works with the Department of Diplomacy to establish and manage international trade deals. Chancellor of International Trade: Lady Dorothy Brown Police Authority The Police Authority manages the national police force (ZNPD) and oversees regional and municipal police forces. The Police Authority is the best funded in the nation. Minister of Police: Sir Francis Knight Health Authority The Health Authority oversees all issues of public health including national health insurance, management of epidemics and drug testing as well as issues of nutrition and food safety. Minister of Health: Lady Rebecca Fein Department of Drug Safety The Department of Drug Safety insures that all drugs entering the Zinairian market meet their stringent standards. Chancellor of Drug Safety: Sir Albert Horton Department of Food Safety The Department of Food Safety inspects all food products to make sure that they meet the highest quality and health standards. Chancellor of Food Safety: Sir Joe Casper Department of Nutrition The Department of Nutrition develops nutritional guidelines for Zinaire and insures the compliance of food companies. Chancellor of Nutrition: Lady Samantha Overstreet Educational Authority The Education Authority manages Zinaire's extensive network of public schools and universities and performs educational outreach and advertising. Minister of Education: Lady Sarah White Environmental Authority The Environment Authority is charged with maintaining Zinaire's forests, grasslands, rivers, oceans and other natural treasures as well as passing environmental legislation. Minister of the Environment: Sir Thomas Knot Transportation Authority The Transportation Authority is responsible for Zinaire's roadways in addition to licensing for motor vehicles, vehicle safety inspections and shipping. Minister of Transportation: Lady Grace Underwood Department of Licensing The Department of Licensing licenses Zinairian drivers/pilots and their vehicles and makes any legislation related to those activities. Chancellor of Licensing: Sir Thomas Greene Department of Motor Safety The Department of Motor Safety conducts safety tests on all new vehicles for sale in Zinaire. Chancellor of Motor Safety: Sir Michael Alberts Information Authority The Information Authority is responsible for the creation and distribution of literature promoting the nation and government of Zinaire both inside the country and internationally. Also, although there are currently no banned books or websites in Zinaire, the Information Authority is capable of doing so should the need arise. Minister of Information: Lady Samantha Silverstein Department of Information Distribution The Department of Information Distribution has been accused of propaganda in the past. In reality, propaganda is the smallest portion of its job with most of its time devoted to international outreach (sometimes in cooperation with the Department of Diplomacy). Chancellor of Information Distribution: Lady Alexandra Albrite Foreign Relations Zinaire has almost exclusively positive relationships with foreign nations. Some attribute this to the uncannily polite and personal letters which come out of the Foreign Authority. Zinaire has a growing ambassadorial program with approximately a dozen of it's own ambassadors and another dozen from foreign nations on its soil. This program has led to free trade and non-aggression agreements with a number of nations. Military The Zinairian Armed Forces are made up of two million men and women in three branches: the Zinairian Army, the Zinairian Air Force and the Zinairian Navy. Chronic under-equipment is a problem as the defense budget makes up less than 10% of Zinaire's annual spending. There have been allegations that the law and order budget has been used to supplement this. However, the small amount of equipment that the military does have is very high quality. Some soldiers even complain that there is not enough low-cost equipment to do things such as ship-to-shore transport and scouting. One becomes eligible for military service only after he has graduated high school. There is no compulsory military service. At age forty-five, one is not longer eligible to serve in the Zinairian Armed Forces. Branches Army The Zinairian Army makes up the majority of the Zinairian Armed Forces– approximately one million troops. The army performs all ground combat roles as well as many special tasks (diplomatic protection, border patrols, etc.). The equipment needs of the army are frequently overlooked as the air force and navy, the more glamorous branches, are expanded. Navy The Zinairian Navy conducts the armed force's nautical actives. Despite being an island nation, Zinaire did not have a navy until recently. In order to get the navy started, over 100 billion dollars of equipment has been purchased in recent years. The navy comprises slightly more than 500,000 troops. Air Force The Zinairian Air Force is has few fixed-wing aircraft, focusing mainly on helicopters. The air force has a number of high-tech stealth aircraft including six valued at $1.2 billion USD each. The air force makes up approximately 450,000 troops. Royal Orbathian Foreign Legion Recently, 10,000 troops from the Army of Zinaire were temporarily signed over to the Royal Orbathian Foreign Legion for training in exchange for military aid. Soldiers that have been committed to the program will be serving for between three and fifteen years. As part of the deal, an Orbathian training camp is also being established in South Zinaire. Facilities Due to the relatively small size of the island and the limited military budget, Zinaire has only two main military bases currently in service. Zinairian National Facilities The Zinairian National Facilities consist of the Zinairian National Airbase and the Zinairian National Army HQ. The base is located approximately 100 km (62 miles) southeast of Zinaire City. Zinairian National Airbase The Zinairian National Airbase (ZNA) stores Zinaire's fleet of aircraft. The hangars at the airbase are currently at only 20% of capacity. The base has ten runways and a dozen helipads (helicopters are a popular form of transportation in Zinaire). The entire Zinairian Air Force is stationed out of ZNA. Zinairian National Army HQ The Zinairian National Army HQ (ZNAHQ) is the main base of operations for Zinaire's army. There is storage for equipment and vehicles as well as barracks for troops. Because of the technology available, many remote command operations are carried out from here. Southern Zinairian Facilities Located on the coast, slightly less than 50 km (30 miles) south of Grise, is the newly constructed Southern Zinairian Facilities. Built to replace the old southern base of operations approximately 75 km (45 miles) west of Grise and north of Belle-Côte, these facilities include the Southern Zinairian Army HQ and the Southern Zinairian Naval HQ. Southern Zinairian Naval HQ Southern Zinairian Naval HQ (SZNHQ) is the navy's base of operations. It includes facilities for storing and repairing ships and aircraft as well as living quarters for soldiers. There is also one runway and two helipads. Royal Orbathian Foreign Legion Training Camp In exchange for military aid from Orbath, the old southern base of operations approximately 75 km (45 miles) west of Grise and north of Belle-Côte is being converted into a training camp for the Royal Orbathian Foreign Legion. Demographics Zinaire has a population of approximately nine million and a population density of 64 inhabitants per square kilometer (103 per square mile). Zinaire's population has been steadily growing since it's independence. Urban Areas Zinaire City, the nation's capital is also the largest city with approximately four million citizens. The unofficial capital of South Zinaire, Tiamona, has a population of two million. Ethnicity and Religion Recent polls showed that 82% of Zinairians identify as (denominations unknown), 10% as of , 6% as and 2% as other. The reason for the unusually high populations of atheists/agnostics and Jews is unknown. Another poll indicates that 72% of Zinairians are , 16% are of descent, 9% are , 2% are and 1% is other. The very low percentage of Hispanics despite the proximity to is another mystery. Media There is almost total freedom of speech in Zinaire but this is hardly evident in the media. The Zinairian News Network (ZNN) had a near monopoly on the newsstands (as well as the televisions and the radios) of the nation. However, the newer Zinairian Edition is gaining popularity with print news that is considered "refreshing" and "different." Some experts believe that in five years, Zinairian Edition will have the majority market share of print news. There is also the Zinairian Informer, the pro-government paper run by the Information Authority. Economy Although Zinaire has a reasonably strong economy for a nation its size, the majority of governmental spending goes towards sustaining the crucial automotive industry. Another substantial portion of the budget is used to fight Zinaire's high crime rate. The remainder is divided between keeping Zinaire's forests lush and rehabilitating the armed forces. One of the major reasons that Zinaire's government has a troublesomely small budget is the total lack of taxation in the country. Business The Zinairian private sector was once dominated by the information technology giant Overmill. However, government handouts have spurred the automotive industry forward, pushing Zinairian Motor Works to the forefront of Zinaire's economy. Since the "motor renaissance" began, Zinaire's economy has improved greatly. Various independent trout farms line the Mossy River in such great numbers that trout farmer is Zinaire's #3 industry. The #4 industry, arms manufacturing, is led by DeTal-Stevens a mid-sized weapons and defense contractor that currently operates only within Zinaire but may soon begin export. Category:Countries Category:Zinaire